As Long As You Love Me
by Klaine21
Summary: After two years Kurt and Blaine are back together. How did it happen? Whats going on now? What other struggles does Kurt and Blaine struggle with? WARNING: Self harm, Trigger warnings, and Suicide talk..


~As Long As You Love Me~

It was a cold, winter afternoon; nearly two years after Kurt forgave Blaine for cheating. Sure Kurt doesn't fully trust Blaine but they were both glad that they were back together. When Kurt had come back to surprise Blaine and tell him he wanted him back, he walked in on Blaine taking a blade to his wrist. When he saw Kurt standing there with tears in his eyes, he quickly dropped the blade and moved his sleeve down. "K-Kurt?" Blaine said trying to hold back tears. "w-what are you doing Blaine?" Blaine couldn't hold back tears any longer and just let them go. Kurt walked slowly over to Blaine, when he finally reached Blaine he pulled him into a tight hug. After a few moments Kurt pulled away and dragged him into his bathroom, Blaine sat on the toilet while Kurt gently washed off his cuts and wrapped them up. A few tears dropped during the whole process, you could defiantly tell that Kurt was holding back tears from overflowing. When Blaine's arm was all bandaged up, Kurt placed a gentle kiss to his wrist and started to walk back to Blaine's bed. Blaine walked and sat on his bed patting it next to him. Kurt slowly sat next to him, taking a deep breath. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered, closing his eyes. "Kurt I can explain" Kurt shushed him "let me talk" Kurt faced Blaine, taking both of his hands "Blaine Anderson, I love you more than anything in the world. You're my soul mate, my lover, my everything. You saved my life, Blaine…. Literally'' A few tears escaped from both boys. "Nobody knows this, but the day you sent me 'Courage' I was going to commit suicide. I had made my mind up. I walked out of that choir room and ran home, locking myself in my room and cried myself to sleep" Kurt lifted up his shirt and pointed to his side showing three scars, very faint but very visible. Blaine spoke quietly "Kurt'' Kurt closed his eyes tight, trying not to let the tears come pouring out. "Hell Blaine I still love you" Blaine reached over and took Kurt in his arms, holding him tight. "Kurt i-im s-so-sorry" Blaine started to cry, comforting Kurt. Kurt just shook his head and said "p-please don't ever lea-leave me again" Kurt chocked out in between sobs. "Never" Blaine replied and leaned in and kissed Kurt gently yet very passionately. To this day they never left each other's side; it was kind of like they were stuck to each other like glue. "Kurt! Kurt! Look outside" Blaine Said standing up quickly running to Kurt's New York City apartment window. Kurt chuckled and walked out beside him "yes Blaine its snow" he put his hand on his shoulder and Blaine turned toward him and gave him his best puppy dog eyes "can we please go out there and play in it?" Kurt frowned "Blaine we both know I love the snow, but hate the cold" Blaine kept looking at him "but but" Kurt sighed "Fine. Only because I like to see you happy and this is going to make you happy" Blaine smiled and ran to get his winter gear on. "He's such a kid'' Kurt mumbled under his breath and put his things on. "Ready Kurt?!" Kurt came around the corner and looked at him "yes Blaine I'm ready" Blaine smiled and ran outside "Blaine where are you?" Kurt looked around and felt something cold hit the back of his head and run down his neck, when Kurt turned around he saw a guilty Blaine looking at the ground. "Really Blaine?!" Kurt said and picked up a ball of snow and tried to hit Blaine but Blaine dodged it and smirked "oh it's on Mr. Hummel" Kurt's voice got all high pitched "oh god no" and with that he started to run but Blaine grabbed him with his strong arms, Kurt squealed and yelled "Blaine Anderson put me down this instant!" Blaine just shook his head and grabbed some snow "No don't!" with that Blaine shoved the snow down Kurt's boxers, Kurt screamed and pushed Blaine off of him and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. "oh shit" Blaine ran into the house taking off his stuff "Kurt, baby?" Kurt ignored and laid in their bed, facing the wall. An arm came and rested on Kurt's head "what do you want Blaine?'' Blaine shifted "I'm really sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you" Kurt just huffed "I don't want to hear it Blaine, I'm tired and I need to sleep" with that Kurt removed Blaine's hand on him and scooted farther away from Blaine. Blaine could feel his heart break, he got up and walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, crying. He knocked over something and picked it up, it was a razor. He thought about putting it down and quickly realized what he had done. He quickly stood up, locking the door. He took a deep breathe a slid the razor across his wrist watching the blood come to the surface of his skin. He slightly whimpered in pain, grabbing a wash cloth from the closet and running it under the cold water and whipping it off. He had decided to do one more, this time a bit deeper so the pain would last longer and he wouldn't think about how he had hurt the only one he really cares about. This time he cried out into pain, throwing the razor in a box and wrapping the cut in the cold wash cloth. "Blaine you okay?" Blaine took a few deep breaths so it wouldn't sound like he was about to cry from the pain rushing up and down his arm "y-yeah I ju-just fell" Kurt wasn't convinced "can I come in?" Blaine quickly answered "No I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment" Blaine said squeezing his eyes shut. "o-okay Blaine" Kurt walked back to the bed letting a few tears fall. 15 minutes later Blaine walked out with his sleeves down and laid in the bed under the covers. "B-Blaine" Blaine just shook his head "it's okay Kurt'' A few hours later Kurt woke up and Blaine's arm was next to him and something caught his eye. Kurt carefully pulled Blaine's sleeve up and gasped. Tears were streaming down his face, Blaine woke up and saw Kurt and looked at his arm, he muttered something only he was able to hear. "K-Kurt, please just calm down" Kurt just looked at his hands and began to cry even harder. Blaine pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight "Blaine I-I lo-love y-you s-s-so muc-much" he whispered and continued "p-please st-stop" he sniffed and looked at Blaine's arm "I don't want to see you hurt, I can't lose you again'' Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine wiped his tears away "Kurt I promise you with everything I am that you will never lose me, ever" Kurt looked down "c-can you please just kiss me" Blaine smiled and lifted Kurt's chin up and leaned in and whispered against Kurt's lip "Kurt I love you more than anything in the whole world. I would do anything and everything for you" with that he kissed Kurt deep and passionately. Once they had pulled away Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. They had fallen back asleep. When they woke up in the morning Kurt's eyes were swollen and Blaine got up and got a cold wash cloth and gently placing it on Kurt's eyes, running his fingers through his hair, soothing the young boy. After about an hour Kurt's eyes were all back to normal. "H-hey Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine "yes honey?" Blaine sat up "Let me see your hand" Kurt looked at him and slowly gave him his hand. Blaine put Kurt's hand on his chest above his heart. Kurt giggled "why?" Blaine kissed Kurt's palm and put it back where it was "Do you feel that?" Kurt smiled and nodded "That is the beating of my heart. Each beat represents that this heart belongs to you and only you" Kurt was smiling really big and he leaned over and pecked Blaine's lips. "Now come with me lets wash out those cuts before they get infected" Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand, led him in the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet. He started to gently wash over the cuts with cool water, followed my peroxide to get any bacteria out of the cuts. This made Blaine whimper under Kurt's touch. "shh its okay" Kurt whispered placing kisses on Blaine's head still wiping the cuts. After that he carefully wrapped his wrist in a clean strip of gauze, and finally kissing it. "This reminds me of two years ago, when I was lucky you would give me a second chance" Blaine spoke and Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to keep telling you this till the day I die, I love you Blaine with everything I am" Those three words meant everything to Blaine. To know that his love would always love him was the best feeling anyone could ever feel. "Blaine honey?" Kurt said grabbing both of Blaine's hands "when I look into your eyes, I see love. When I see you smile, I feel love. And when I'm with you, I fall in love" Blaine just looked at Kurt for a second and then tackled hugged him. "Kurt Hummel, I love you so damn much" Kurt leaned in lips almost touching Blaine's and whispered "Forever and always?" Blaine smiled "Forever and always" Blaine stated and Kurt leaned in for the most powerful, emotion filled kiss they have ever shared. When they pulled away they smiled sweetly to each other and walked back to their bed, getting under the covers. Blaine had pulled Kurt into his arms holding him, running his hands through Kurt's hair. For the rest of the day they just enjoyed each other's company, talking, and sharing sweet kisses. Maybe a few road blocks for the two of them were a good thing. It made them closer to each other than they had ever been. For now all there focused is on each other and how much they love another. And this was just only but a new beginning for them.


End file.
